


Oscar Wilde Wants What I Have

by skatethfastetheatethassteth



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Scene Study, bea if i get this wrong i’m suing you, is that what this would be called??, the oscar wilde gay really jumped out here lmao, what the hell is this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatethfastetheatethassteth/pseuds/skatethfastetheatethassteth
Summary: the spirit of oscar wilde possessed me one night, and, in my haste, wrote the weirdest shit at 2am. part of this was in there somewhere.





	Oscar Wilde Wants What I Have

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda here because of my friend bea, so thanks. one day, i too shall write a mean girls fanfiction.

The room was large, and bright, with plants seeping over the fireplace. In the middle of the room stood two young men, talking about what ever struck their fancy. An old butler, carrying a couple champagne flutes, made his way into the room. “Oh!” one of the young men said, “how dreadful it is, that we must suffer in response to the mortal man. Yes, I think I will have that champagne, for what will become of us to-morrow? Lies and Hatred! Nothing can help us now, my dear man, for were we not fated to be doomed from the pitiful beginning?” He flung himself onto the sofa and downed his champagne. “You speak only in sorrow, my dear, for you care too much about them and too little about us,” the other man said to the one on the sofa, “do you ever stop yourself to live?” “Live!” He laughed. “Darling, how can i when all that surrounds us is death?” The two men were silent for a good while after that, not daring to ruin anything. Glancing at the time on the wall, the man got up suddenly, and set his champagne flute on the nearby table. “I’m afraid I must be going, you see, my sister wanted me for dinner, or something. I haven’t seen her in a good while.” A somewhat pained expression crossed his face momentarily, and he left without another word, leaving his friend in the room, very much alone.


End file.
